


Cupbearer

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1628846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeus stole the youth Ganymede to be his cupbearer.  Now he wants to taste more than wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupbearer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Thamiris

 

 

"Ganymede."

"Yes, my lord?" The lad averted his eyes, as was proper in the presence of almighty Zeus, father of the gods. Quite literally father to so many of the greatest, mortal and immortal alike, which was why this youth had been a find beyond price. Godlike grace, beauty divine, with hair like silk and eyes like stars, and, Zeus suspected, a mouth that tasted more ambrosial than the drink he served in Zeus's hall. He was the perfect cupbearer -- and he was no child of Zeus.

"Put down your cup and come closer, my boy." Zeus lifted his hand to beckon, and Ganymede stepped forward, displaying the flex of his perfect thighs, until he stood before the throne. He knelt, and Zeua almost lifted him up, but then thought better of it. "You have been here nearly a year, Ganymede. Have you been happy?"

"You know I have, my lord."

"You do not miss your home?" He could not resist a caress to the golden curls just beyond his knees; he did resist the urge to grip those curls and pull them closer. Not quite yet.

"I miss my mother sometimes, but I know you have made sure she is well." Ganymede lifted his face then, turning his wide eyes to his lord's face, pushing a little into his hand.

Zeus swallowed back a groan at the sight. "I have stolen her child away. Nothing could compensate for that, but I have done all she could ask."

"Other than return me." The words were dangerous, and so was Ganymede's smile, although in different ways entirely.

"I will never do that," Zeus replied, letting his hand drop to cup the soft cheek and smooth curve of jaw. "You are mine, now, and your beauty shall be eternal."

"I know. I am yours, and gladly." Those eyes shone up at him, those lovely pink lips parted, and Zeus felt his prick rising to meet them. Ganymede seemed undisturbed by the divine flesh stirring beneath the drape of cloth across Zeus's lap. Was it his wishes thinking for him, or did the bulge in the boy's simple loincloth grow as well?

"It gives me great pleasure to hear that, my dear boy." And such pleasure the boy would give him indeed, but not yet. He wanted to delay the sweetest moment for just a few moments more. "I want you to feel at home here. The other gods, they have made you welcome?"

The boy frowned as though confused at the diversion from their intense intimacy. "Yes, my lord. They have all made me most welcome."

"But not too welcome, I trust?" Zeus asked sharply, and Ganymede flushed and dropped his eyes. The god knew that Phoebus Apollo and young Dionysos had each made their attempts at despoiling Zeus's latest treasure; he knew that wiley Aphrodite had come with sweet, potent unguents to rub into the boy's thighs, and glittering Iris had kissed him on the lips in this very hall not three nights past.

"I am yours, lord. The others understand that. I am all for you."

"Good." He had known that already, but the words made him harder. It had come time to make the boy his alone for all time, to claim his stolen prize for the purpose he had stolen it. "Come closer, Ganymede."

The boy kept his head lowered with demure grace; with a grace less demure, he shifted forward on his knees, letting his hands fall onto the mighty thighs of the god as though to steady himself. "I am close to you, my lord. Would you have me closer still?"

"I would," he said and let his knees fall open so that Ganymede could move between them.

So obedient, his Ganymede, who slid between Zeus's thighs as though Zeus had pulled him there. His hands slid upwards, pushing the draping cloth aside as though by happy accident until Zeus's cock sprang out, strong and eager. "My lord," Ganymede murmured and lifted his face to his god. "Grant me this, I beg you. Let me serve you."

"I grant it." His voice hoarsened and turned to a groan as Ganymede dropped his head again, this time letting his soft lips have their first taste of the divine prick. The touch ghosted over his flesh, stiffening it until even Zeus thought he could grow no more; then it returned, wet this time, and hot.

Aphrodite had not had her way with the boy, but clearly she had blessed him, and perhaps taught him a thing or two, for Ganymede's mouth was as talented as it was pretty. His tongue stroked and teased the full length of Zeus's enormous cock. One graceful hand came off the massive thigh, but before Zeus could miss the touch, it grasped the base of his cock and drew it forward to Ganymede's eager mouth.

Such bliss in a virgin mouth, only to be matched by the bliss of virgin flesh. He would have that, too, but first he let his spine go weak against the back of his throne as he watched the tip of his cock vanish between perfect lips. He petted the golden curls, then gripped the back of Ganymede's neck and pushed himself further into the wet haven that pleasured him.

Ganymede's capacity was impressive, and his talent more so. He worked the head of Zeus's cock with the hot suction of his mouth; he worked the base and length with the firm grip of his hands. And when the other hand slipped down to cup and pull at his balls, the balls that had fathered the gods themselves, even the control of a god almost proved insufficient.

"No more of this," Zeus commanded in a gasp, wondering if the boy knew his own power and if so, how he would use it. But Ganymede proved obedient once more, although when he pulled back from Zeus's cock, his gaze stayed fixed to it with a hunger Zeus rejoiced to see.

Someday soon, perhaps even this day, he would spill himself in that mouth, but not this first time. This first time he would claim the boy's body properly, his prick buried as deep as it would go. "Ganymede, lovely Ganymede," he murmured and took the boy's slender fingers in his own. "Come and share my throne with me, beautiful boy."

Ganymede rose and let Zeus draw him up to straddle his lap, let his loincloth fall away to leave him bare before his god's lustful gaze. Zeus had kissed the boy before; he had kissed him the moment he first saw him down in the world of men, but now he kissed him and tasted his own cock in the boy's mouth. It was just how a boy like this ought to taste, and Zeus let the kiss become deep and wet with his tongue exploring the place where his cock had found such joy.

His cock, for its own part, was eager to renew that joy. It rubbed between the rounded cheeks of Ganymede's ass, and Zeus ached to become the first to open that lovely ass for pleasure. His mouth remained sealed to Ganymede's while he cupped his right hand, the hand that rained thunder upon the world, around the perfect buttocks. Power flowed from god to youth; Ganymede groaned into Zeus's mouth and his own hard cock pushed against the god's stomach in a silent plea.

But he kept his hand where it was for a moment longer, kneading the warm flesh and letting his energy enter the boy before his cock did. Ganymede would know what it was to make love with a god, and he would accept no other ever in his life.

Ganymede squirmed in his lap, whimpering against his lips and around his tongue, almost mad with his need to be taken by his god. And at last Zeus himself could wait no longer. He lifted the boy up one more time; Ganymede clung to his neck and sobbed with joy as he lowered himself down onto the divine flesh.

"My lord," he moaned as Zeus sank into him. "My god."

"My love," Zeus whispered into the curve of his ear, losing himself in the bliss of this longed-for penetration. "My beautiful Ganymede."

The boy pushed down as Zeus pushed up, until Zeus had seated his full length inside the warm virgin flesh. "I took all of you," Ganymede laughed with breathless disbelief. "I took you into me. I hoped that I could."

"Of course you did," Zeus soothed, though his chest rumbled with his own laughter. Ganymede was youth's perfection; he had always known they would fit together without flaw.

Ganymede pressed his hands against the mighty chest to lift himself up. His eyes shone upon Zeus's face as he sank back down again, learning the feeling of the god inside him. "I knew this would be ecstasy," he said and bent forward to Zeus's mouth. "But I didn't know. I didn't know."

"You know now, and will forever." Zeus silenced him with the slide of his tongue pressing into his mouth once more. He loved this moment with the mortals he embraced, the first full knowledge of godhead in a lover's arms. He let his arms encompass Ganymede, let his presence overwhelm the boy so that he rocked helplessly on Zeus's cock, lost in the glory of their lovemaking.

Ganymede trembled in his arms, then shook as his back arched. His mouth tore away from Zeus's as his head was flung back by the pleasure that seized his body, his eyes closed and his mouth open in a wordless cry. Zeus pushed up hard, savoring every twitch and every wet spurt that landed on his chest.

Then he pulled Ganymede back into his arms, close against him as he continued his undulating plunges into Ganymede's deflowered body. Hours passed in the mortal world while the god made love to his cupbearer for the first time. The pleasure built and crested again for Ganymede, and again, until he did not know how much he had come. Zeus did not bother to count, for his own orgasm was building, and he was almost at his peak.

With his perfect instincts, Ganymede sensed it and kissed his lover fiercely. "Come in me, my lord," he moaned. "Don't deny me your seed again."

"I will deny you nothing," Zeus said, and came.

Ganymede shouted and writhed on the god's cock as it pulsed and jerked inside him. He gripped Zeus's face, fingers tight in his beard, and pressed his open mouth to the god's cheeks and brow and eyes. Zeus embraced his lovely boy and lost himself in release, filling Ganymede one more time with his cock and at last with his seed.

When the pleasure faded, he kissed Ganymede again with great tenderness before helping him disengage from Zeus's still-hard prick. Ganymede returned the kisses with fervor, then dropped his face against Zeus's neck and wept. "It was everything I wished it would be, lord," he said.

Zeus stroked his buttocks and thighs, where Zeus's seed leaked out to adorn Ganymede's rosy skin. "You were everything I could wish as well," he said. "And this is only the beginning, beautful Ganymede."

The sound of a clearing throat snapped his attention away from his boy. Pallas Athene stood in the entranceway, her eyebrows raised over her storm-grey eyes. "If you're quite finished?" she said. "The others are waiting."

He wondered how he had managed to give birth to such a frigid woman, untouched by the joys of the flesh, despite her other glories. If Hera had been her mother, it would have made more sense. "We are done, for the moment."

Ganymede slid off his lap and bowed to the goddess, then started to slip away. Zeus took his arm to stop him. "No, you needn't go. You have work to do, after all."

"But my lord," the boy started, looking down at his wet thighs and stomach.

"No," Zeus said again. Let them all see, and know that the boy was his now, in deed as well as word. "Stay and serve."

Ganymede smiled and picked up his cup once more.

 


End file.
